whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The God-Machine Chronicle Anthology
|price = $9.99 PDF: $3.99 }} The God-Machine Chronicle Anthology is an anthology of Chronicles of Darkness ("New World of Darkness") fiction. It features previous published material from sourcebooks, along with new stories written for the anthology. The stories within revolve around the enigma of the God-Machine and the people who run afoul of it. The God-Machine Chronicle Anthology was originally published alongside The God-Machine Chronicle sourcebook, which was later adapted into the setting's new core rulebook, the Chronicles of Darkness Revised Storytelling System Rulebook. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: In 2004, the World of Darkness Rulebook introduced a concept that intrigued, tantalized and inspired readers and players, and left them with the question: What is the God-Machine? You hold in your hands the book that might answer that question...or might simply complicate it. The God-Machine Chronicle Anthology contains new fiction by Justin Achilli, Eddy Webb, Stew Wilson, David A Hill Jr, and many others, as well as previously published stories by Chuck Wendig, Ray Fawkes, Rick Chillot and Matthew McFarland. All of these tales feature encounters with the God-Machine, and serve to pave the way for the God-Machine Chronicle itself. What rises may fall. What has fallen may rise again. = Table of Contents = Forward/Voice of the Angel Originally appeared in the World of Darkness Storytelling System Rulebook. The opening story features Marco Singe as the narrator. He recounts his tale of when he was young, and of the Angel that appeared to him to tell him the story of the world. The King is Dead The story of a man named Eric Chase. After the death of his father, he is slated to take his father's place as mayor of the town he lives in. Despite his protests and unwillingness, Eric Chase is inexplicably drawn to the mayorship, becoming more and more like his father. Chicago Politics A story told from multiple perspectives in which the mayorship of Chicago (CofD) is up for grabs, and the candidates have shadowy allies in their pursuits. The Observer Effect Janelle goes to stay with her sister Justine. During her visit, she notices new odd habits of her sister's, and elects to follow her to an abandoned warehouse, where she sees Justine with a group of armed strangers, fighting something Janelle can't see. Road Gospel Originally appeared in World of Darkness: Midnight Roads. In the town of Buckler, not all is as it seems. Scavengers come in almost every night, and continue to suck the life out of the town. The roads have long since fallen into decrepitude, and Buckler is on its last breath. Prodigal A seemingly normal government office worker confesses to his priest a dark secret; he fears he was responsible for the collapse of the largest bridge in the city. The man tells the tale of his anonymous orders to create or not fix small errors on documents for the last twenty-five years, and how he fears this led to the bridge collapsing. Quality of Life A woman and her husband move to a new house in a new town, only for the wife to discover that its residents are seemingly possessed and the factory her husband works at houses something sinister. Residents Originally appeared in World of Darkness: Mysterious Places. Pilgrim Stories Uncle Don Told Me Originally appeared in . Ouroboros M.R.E. Originally appeared in World of Darkness: Dogs of War. Eggs Originally appeared in World of Darkness: Urban Legends. Delivery Boy in Blue Concession Diamonds Originally appeared in World of Darkness: Asylum. Just a Bite Go Back The Upstairs Tenant Grind Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters * Marco Singe References Category:2012 releases Category:Chronicles of Darkness fiction